


Overheard confessions

by lynxofspace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxofspace/pseuds/lynxofspace
Summary: Julie overhears Reggie tell Ray he has a crush on Luke
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 308





	Overheard confessions

Julie was just about to walk into the kitchen when she heard a familiar voice. It wasn't the first time she had heard Reggie spill his guts to her father, but something was different this time, and it made her pause. She wasn’t proud to be eavesdropping, but Reggie's voice was sincere in a way she hadn’t heard before, and her name had been mentioned more than once already.

“I know he likes Julie, and Julie likes him.” 

Julie couldn’t help but smile. She already knew it, but hearing it from someone else made it more real somehow.

“And I want to be happy for them. I am happy for them. I’m just also... not.”

“Why not, you ask?” He continued, to himself. “I don’t know. I don’t know. I’m lying, I do know. I really like him, I can’t help it, I just do.”

“No no no, I’m not gonna do anything about it,” he said, pretending he got a disapproving look from Ray, who was obliviously cutting up vegetables for dinner. “He’s all Julie’s”

Reggie liked Luke? Julie didn’t know where this was all coming from, or what to think about it. She couldn’t blame him, she too was falling in love with Luke after all. She also couldn’t say she was entirely surprised, his constant need for women to notice him kind of struck her as overcompensating. And now that she thought about it, he usually only acted that way around Luke.

“I just can’t seem to shake it. My heart skips a beat when he smiles, you know? I’m sure it’ll pass eventually, I just don’t know how to be around him until then. What do I do?”

Julie didn’t know what she should do either, should she walk in and pretend she hadn’t heard anything? Should she tell him she heard and comfort him?

“You’re right, I should spend some time away from him. I’ll tell him I’m looking for my parents. Thanks, Ray,” Reggie said.

Julie gave it a minute before walking in. As she suspected, her dad was alone in there. He looked up when she walked in and smiled. “So what’s for dinner?” she asked.

____________________________

“No Reggie today?” Julie asked as she walked into the studio after dinner, even though she already knew the answer. They didn’t have any set plans, but they tried to practice whenever they had time off.

“He said he was gonna try to find his parents,” Luke said. “I asked if he wanted help, but he just left.”

“I’m not sticking around either,” Alex added. “I have a date.”

“He’s a little nervous,” Luke joked. 

Alex gave him a look. “I’m very nervous.”

“You’ll have a great time,” Julie reassured him.

“I’ve been telling him that for the past hour.”

“I can’t help it, okay? I have anxiety.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Julie asked. She didn’t have much personal experience with anxiety, but she wanted to help. 

“No, but thank you,” Alex said. “Anyway, I should probably get going.”

“Tell Willie we said hi,” Julie said as Alex poofed out. She hadn’t actually met Willie yet, she didn’t even know if she physically could, but she felt like she knew him from the stories the boys had told. 

“He has such a crush, it’s so adorable,” Luke said when it was just the two of them. 

“He’s not the only one,” Julie said. She hadn’t meant for it to slip out. Now he would think she was talking about herself if she didn’t offer more information. 

“What?” he predictably asked. 

“I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but I overheard Reggie talking to my dad today,” she said. When did it become normal that her ghost bandmate talked to her dad?

“Reggie has a crush? On who?” he asked, eyes wide. “You have to tell me. Is it someone we know?”

“Are you sure you wanna know?” she asked, but she already knew the answer.

“Yes!”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yes. I feel like a lousy friend for telling you, but I don’t know what to do,” she said. “This ‘finding his parents’ thing is just an excuse to not spend time with you.”

“Are you sure you heard him right?”

“Yeah. Are you gonna talk to him about it?” She wasn’t sure what she was hoping for, though she supposed if they did talk about it, there was no way to leave her out of it. Luckily Reggie wasn’t the type to stay mad for long, not counting Trevor Wilson, of course.

“I don’t know, it’s a lot to take in.”

“Do you….” she started. She hated that she had to ask, but she needed to know. “Do you like him back?”

“Reggie?” he paused for a second. “I’ve never thought about him like that.”

“Try.” 

“It doesn’t matter, I like you,” he said after taking another second to think about it. “You know that.” 

She wasn’t entirely satisfied with the answer, but she let it slide, she knew he would need more than two seconds to think about it. “I like you too.”

_________________________

Reggie returned from his ‘trip to look for his parents’ a couple of days later. Luke didn’t notice anything different about him, they were just hanging out like they always did. If he really did have a crush on Luke, he hid it well. And if anyone was stealing glances that night, it was Luke. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Julie asked when she and Luke were once again alone together, getting iced tea from the kitchen.

Luke had had several days to think about his feelings, but it wasn’t until he actually saw Reggie that he knew how he felt. “I do.”

“Then you should go for it.” 

“I like you too, though. A lot.” He didn’t want to give up what he had with Julie just because he also had more than platonic feelings for his friend. 

“As much as we both don’t want to admit it, the truth is that you’re a ghost and I’m… not,” she said. “We were never gonna work long-term.”

“I know.” Luke sighed. He did know, he had always known. “I wish things were different.”

“Me too.” Julie grabbed Luke’s hand. “But I do want you to be happy.”

“I am happy. I’ve got amazing friends, an awesome band and I can go wherever I want whenever I want,” he said, though he knew where Julie was going with it. 

“You should talk to him,” she said, letting his hand go. 

_______________________________

“Hey, Reg,” Luke said, walking back into the studio where Reggie and Alex were in the middle of a heated conversation about dogs. “You got a sec?” 

“Yeah.”

The two walked out of the studio and Julie gave Luke a little nod when they passed her. 

Luke had thought about several different ways to approach the subject, but he wanted to be direct. “So Julie overheard you talking to Ray the other day.” 

“Oh no,” he said, his embarrassment obvious.

“You have a crush on me?”

“I was hoping leaving and thinking about something else for a couple of days would make it go away.” 

Luke’s heart ached at the thought of Reggie being scared of his feelings. “Did it help?”

Reggie sighed. “No.”

“Good,” Luke said with a smile. 

“Good?” Reggie asked in his squeaky tone. “How is that good?”

Luke cupped Reggie’s face with his hands and kissed him softly. “I like you too, you dork.”


End file.
